What if Hope met Chucky the killer doll?
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: Hope gets a 'Good Guy Doll'for an Early Birthday present. but strange things start to happen when everyone starts dying around him and the doll's smile seems to be wider than usual. Rated-Chucky M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I thought about this while watching Child's Play last night, and I totally thought it would be a great idea to put Hope in it.

I really don't have anything against Hope, but during the game and what not, he usually gets freaked out easily, and I was so freaking tired of it.

So me as the Author, I thought I would actually give him a reason to be scared.

So here's the first chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

**Hope in Child Play!!!!!**

Tomorrows Hope's birthday, but sadly his dad couldn't be there to spend it with him, because his dad was going to be out of town for business reasons for work and probably wont be back for a long while now.

Hope felt a little sad about that, but the bright side of it was that he gets to spend it with Lighting and the Gang and they were the closet thing to family he had. They all had agreed to spend it with him, and this made Hope keep his chin up.

Hope was walking to his house from the mall, he was there because he had made a new friend just last month, even though this friend was a lot more older than him, but that didn't matter because Lighting and the others were all older than him also, so his new friend was right in their age range.

Other than that hope couldn't help but to think about the events that were to take place tomorrow, his birthday was going to be very exciting.

And that was something to look forward to.

He had just reached the front steps of his house when he almost stumbled over a big rectangular box that was almost half the size he was. It was wrapped up in a light brown wrapping paper, the box had a note taped on the side of it that had writing that said. 'To Hope' but it didn't say who it came from.

Hope waited to grab the note, as he reached in his pockets to pick out his house keys, he found them and grabbed the box with his other hand, he quickly unlocked the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

Hope didn't waste anytime, he set the keys down on the dinning room table, and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, he turned his room lights on and set the box on his bed grabbing the note attached to it.

The note read:

Dear Hope, I'm sending this to you because…..well….you deserve it, and that should be enough to give someone a gift, I would say wait till your birthday tomorrow, but I think I want you to have an early start on opening a gift before your birthday, because I know you'll be 'Dying' to open this

From: your Author-r…..Err..I mean…FRIEND!!!, that's right your favorite friend, that's also your secret admirer.

But anyway, Enjoy!!

Hope was a little confused about the secret admirer part, he couldn't think who it was, maybe it was from Vanille he thought.

Oh well Hope thought, he'll figure it out later. He was excited as a big smile appeared on his face, he set the note down and picked up the box that he was so anxious to open in a hurry to see what it was.

He held the box up to his face for a moment, trying to figure out what it could be, he then shook the box a little only to see if that would help, but he only felt the weight of the object within the box.

He sat the box down on his bed and started opening it from the top, pulling off the brown paper wrapping that covered the box, he could see that under the brown paper wrapping that the box was yellow,

He finished off the last of the paper wrapping, and turned the box around only to come face to face, with a doll behind plastic inside the box.

" A Doll?" said Hope. "What am I a kid?"

He opened up the box and pulled the doll out to get a better look at it.

The Doll had to be no higher than 3 feet tall with orange-ish red hair, and it had an innocent baby face with freckles that covered its cheeks, it had on a red and blue striped sweater, and was dressed in light blue overalls that had red bold words on the front of them that said.

'Good Guy Doll…'

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second Chapter....blah, blah, blah.

* * *

It was the day of Hope's birthday, as he just got out of the shower. He walked into his room still drying out his hair, as he walked past his new good guy doll that was sitting on top of his desk that sat across from his bed.

Hope had a strange dream the night before and strangely it was about his new found doll that he had just received yesterday, Hope couldn't remember much of the dream but he knew it was about his doll coming to life, and watching him in his sleep.

Hope quickly shook the dream out of his head as he didn't want to already freak his self out by a mere dream he had, which caused him to look over at the doll that sat there on top of his desk lifelessly staring across the room.

Just as soon as Hope was done getting ready, His heard the door bell ring, he gave a quick glance in the mirror then headed towards the door of his room, when he suddenly tripped over the yellow box the doll had came in causing Hope to fall hard onto the ground.

"Ouch!" cried Hope, as he got up to his feet and brushed his self off.

As he was doing so, Hope noticed something fall out from the box, it seemed to be some kind of…necklace he thought to himself. Hope picked it up, before remembering someone was still at his front door, as he tried to be more careful while running out his room then down the stairs to get the door.

Hope finally reached the door and opened it, revealing Vanille who was just twisting around back and forth in her skirt.

"Happy Birth Day Hope!!" said a very excited Vanille as she walked through the front door.

"Uh, thanks." replied Hope, even though he was shocked from the outburst from Vanille.

"Watcha got there?" asked Vanille ask she looked down at the chain that dangled from Hope's hand.

Hope looked down, to see that Vanille was indeed talking about the necklace he pick up from the box.

"Oh, uhhh….I don't know." started Hope. "I guess it came with the doll I received last night."

"A doll?" questioned Vanille.

Which caused Hope to scratch the back of his head, as he knew what Vanille was thinking.

"Y-yeah…a doll." started Hope. "I got it from a secret admirer, who left it on my door when I got home last night."

"Ohh, a 'Secret' Admirer." said a curious Vanille. " Aren't you a little to old to be playing with dolls?"

"Well…yeah, but I-" but Hope was cut off by another outburst.

"Let me see it!" said a cheerful Vanille, as she raced up stairs to Hope's room.

"Okay then." mumbled Hope, as he was still left down stairs.

Instead of running up the stairs Hope decided to examine the necklace as he walked up the stairs to his room.

The necklace that was probably more like an amulet that had a pretty big ruby in the center of the odd shaped object.

Hope turned the amulet over and noticed there was what appeared to be writing on the back of it.

Hope had finally reached his bed room, when he noticed Vanille was leaning over the desk with her hands on her hips staring at the too friendly looking doll directly in the face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hope.

Vanille then picked up the doll, and walked over to where Hope was, she then put it in his face.

"This thing is So Cute!" said Vanille cheerfully, she then pulled the doll away from Hope's face, and hugged it.

"I cant believe someone would send you this adorable thing."

"yeah…right." Hope mumbled under his breathe. "maybe in a creepy kind of way."

Vanille then took the doll away from her chest and examined again.

"I wonder if it does anything." question Vanille.

And as if on que, the doll turned its head to face Hope.

"Hi I'm Chucky."

This made Hope jump a little and caused the imaginary hairs on the back of his neck to rise, as he suddenly felt a chill through his body.

Vanille was a little spooked too, she didn't now it could talk.

"How come you didn't tell me this thing could talk Hope?" asked Vanille as it only made her want to hug the doll even more.

Hope didn't know it could talk either, as for he was still a little uneasy about it.

"I didn't know it could talk." Hope said.

Hope then looked down at the necklace, and Vanille noticed this.

"So what does the necklace have to do with it." started Vanille. "did you say the necklace came with it?"

"Oh..uhh yeah." said Hope. " it had some writing on it though."

Hoped turned the necklace over and studied the odd writing on the necklace, Vanille walked over to him still carrying the doll as she studied it with him.

"What does it say?" asked Vanille, as she started at the writing upside down.

Hope looked up at her again, then looked back down at the necklace before reading the writing out loud.

"Ade Due Demballa." He started. "Give me the Power I beg of you Leveau Mercier du Bois Chailoitte. Secoise Entienne , Mais pois de morte. Give me the Power I Beg of you Awake….." Hope finished.

Vanille and Hope started to feel tension in the room for some reason, but other than that nothing happen.

"That….." Vanille started. "Was the Dumbest thing I EVER heard!! " yelled Vanille. "That doesn't even make any sens-"

But Vanille was interrupted when suddenly the lights above them started to flicker on and off, but not only in Hope's room, but around the whole house and Vanille then felt the doll get a little heavier as it fell from her arms to the ground head first, with a loud 'Thud'.

The lights finally stopped flickering and everything went back to normal.

"What was that about?" asked Vanille, as she picked the doll back up from the floor.

Hope was just as clueless as she was. " I don't know, maybe something is wrong with the power." answered Hope.

"Right…but anyway, we still need to get to Lightings house, If we're going to Celebrate your birth day today." said Vanille cheerfully.

This expunged the spooky feeling that Hope was starting to get, as he tossed the amulet onto his bed.

"We should bring your new found friend." suggested Vanille, as she was referring to the doll.

Hope wasn't to sure about that, for he really didn't want everyone else to think he still played with dolls.

"As long as you say its yours." said Hope.

"Agreed!" said Vanille. "Can we go now, I'm dying to get over there."

**End**


End file.
